


A Drop of Ice

by SonjaJade



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Anal Play, F/M, Pregnant Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 02:19:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10426986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: InuYasha enjoys a night in bed with expecting wife.  Well, would enjoy it more if it wasn’t raining.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Rain

Their mattress was soaked, wet with a handful of different fluids.  Sweat, saliva, Kagome’s wetness, milk, sticky pre-cum, blood- rain…  
  
“Ohh damn you, woman,” InuYasha growled in his pregnant mate’s ear.  “You shoulda told me the roof was leakin’!  Don’t like that cold shit drippin’ down my back!”  He pinned her to the mattress and pumped into her hard and fast, his claws squeezing a swollen breast hard enough to draw blood.  She hissed his name as her body gripped his length.  “You better come for me, because I ain't even close to bein’ done with you!”  
  
“Show me what you got, _hanyou_!” she panted.  
  
His rhythm faltered a moment, then he was attached to her breast with razor sharp teeth nipping as he suckled hard and caused her to arch from their wet bed.  Her trembling hands fisted in his silver hair and jerked him away from her tit.  Blood and milk dripped from his lips as he gave her an irritated glance.  “Don’t forget who put that baby in your belly!”  
  
“You don’t get milk until _you_ come!  You know the rules!”  
  
The half demon shook his head.  “Not ready.  Not done with you yet I said!”  faster than she could follow, he pulled out and moved to bury his demon tongue in her pussy, twisting and licking her sensitive places, listening as her breath hitched and her voice sang out.  
  
“Flick!  You know where!”  
  
He chuckled and didn’t obey her command.  Instead, he slurped at her opening and further back until he was licking her tightly puckered rear entrance.  “Nope.  Wanna play here a while.”  Then winced as she yanked his hair as hard as she could.  He swatted her hip and stuck his wriggling tongue deep into her ass.  
  
Kagome cried out, squirting as she came from his sudden move.  “InuYasha!  Please!”  
  
His hand landed gently on the taut skin of her belly, patting and rubbing her soothingly.  “You taste amazing.  Let me fuck you with my mouth a little longer, ‘kay?”  
  
She whimpered.  “But I want you to come.  I need to feel it!”  Her hand covered his as she begged in a soft voice, one that was exhausted from climaxing so many times so quickly.  “Please, InuYasha…  You can do it some more after if you want, I just need to feel so full inside…”  
  
He relented his assault on her and wriggled to her side, kissing her deeply.  He rolled to his back and sat her atop his hips and she began to ride him just the way he liked.  He brought a hand to his mouth, bit the claw off and made sure it wasn’t sharp, then deftly slipped it into her tightened asshole, fucking her with his finger while she fucked him with her quivering pussy.  
  
“Mmm, you know just how to do it, don’tcha?” he murmured.  “Been takin’ lessons from Sango on how to ride a dick?”  
  
“No!” she protested.  Then she guided his thumb to press on her clit as she moved over him.  “Oh, if you’d just come this would be so perfect!”  
  
InuYasha was close, no doubt.  But he wanted to make sure certain demands were met.  “And I get milk _and_ to eat my special snack?” he asked as he began to pump her ass faster, and with a second finger.  
  
Kagome let a long, low howl escape her breathless body.  “Or- if you come for me, I’ll let you fuck me there too!”  
  
His balls shuddered.  “In your ass?”  
  
“Mmm, yeah!” she cried as she began to ripple around him.  “Oh gods InuYasha- just come inside me already!”  
  
He sat up suddenly and held her trembling body to his as he filled her with hot, sticky semen, the bulk of it leaking back out of her and sinking into the fur shielding his sack.  
  
Just then, a cold rain drop slipped down between them, causing them both to gasp out in shock.  They all but shot apart from one another, then Kagome laughed.  
  
“Let’s move the bed before we go any further,” she said, smiling at her husband and mate.  
  
“Don’t think you’re getting’ out of your promise so easily,” he reminded her.  “I want what you promised!”  
  
She wrapped her arms around his neck and captured his lips in a searing hot kiss.  Then she ground against him and the half hard length buried inside her body.  When they broke for air, she growled near his ear, “Who said I was done with you yet?”  
  
Later, ever time it rained after that eventful night, InuYasha found himself giddy and anxious, hoping for a repeat of the rough and wet night he and Kagome had that winter.  And he made sure there was rain on the horizon when they finally got a chance to relive that night.


End file.
